Soñadores
by Thaly Black
Summary: Tenían sueños. Soñaban con cambiar el mundo, con una pelirroja de ojos verdes y mucha mala leche, con estar siempre juntos y con luchar en una guerra que los acabaría devorando. *Reto Soñador* del foro Weird Sisters. Merodeadores.


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic no me pertenecen en absoluto. Son de JKRowling, y para ella y la Warner van todos los créditos de su posesión. Yo sólo los utilizo, sin rastro de ánimo de lucro, para hacer un homenaje a una pesona y para que todos vosotros disfrutéis del fic._

_Este fic está dedicado a , quien, espero, esté donde esté, sea feliz y pueda vernos, y recibir este homenaje que le hacemos desde el foro **Weird Sisters**. Requiescat in pacem._

_Espero que os guste el fic. Y eso..._

_APB Productions presenta...

* * *

  
_

**Soñadores

* * *

**_  
_

Si sumamos dos y dos, da cuatro, como las casas de Hogwarts, como las estaciones del año e incluso como los jinetes del Apocalipsis.

Y da cuatro, que son ellos: cuatro amigos, cuatro personas, cuatro adolescentes; pero, ante todo, cuatro magos. Y van, desde el día en que se conocieron en el Expreso de Hogwarts, aquel día en que los colocaron en la misma casa y hasta en la misma habitación, siempre juntos. Como un amor a cuatro bandas, o cuatro piezas de un puzzle, que, por distintas que sean, no tienen más remedio que terminar encajando.

Uno de ellos era alto, incluso la primera vez que se vieron, con el pelo clarito y el flequillo un tanto largo, que le tapaba unos ojos del color de la miel y rodeados de unas profundas ojeras púrpuras.

Otro, aquel uno de septiembre, era demasiado bajito para su edad, pero tampoco tanto, porque su pelo negro y alborotado le hacía parecer más alto de lo que era en realidad. Tenía unos ojos castaños que recordaban al chocolate, pero que chispeaban divertidos a todas horas.

Había otro de ellos, que era bajito, el más bajito de todos, y un poquitín regordete, que tenía una sonrisa de ángel que nunca rompería un plato. Tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos azules, y recordaba bastante a esos querubines exhibicionistas que Miguel Ángel pintó en la Capilla Sextina.

Y, como eran cuatro, si, había uno más. Tenía el pelo negro, como el azabache, y la piel blanca como la porcelana. Se rumoreaba que descendían de vampiros, pero, pese a ello, su estirpe era la más mágica y la más pura. Tenía ojos grises de perro herido y una sonrisa que, ya con once años, recordaba a la de un depredador a punto de atacar.

Sí, habéis acertado. Estos cuatro chicos se llamaban Remus, James, Peter y Sirius, más ilegalmente conocidos como Merodeadores, o licántropo más animagos ilegales. Todo depende del día, y de lo que les apeteciese.

Además de amigos, personas, adolescentes y magos, ellos tenían una cualidad más, una mucho más grande y mucho más arraigada en su mente colectiva. Tenían sueños. Soñaban con cambiar el mundo, con una pelirroja de ojos verdes y mucha mala leche, con estar siempre juntos y con luchar en una guerra que los acabaría devorando.

Pero a veces nada de eso importaba, cuando se tiraban bajo un roble, en los terrenos, mirando hacia el lago, con una tableta de chocolate, un cigarro para irse pasando y a lo mejor, sólo a lo mejor, los apuntes desperdigados por el suelo. Y claro está, si McGonagall los pillaba fumando, probablemente les apagase el cigarro en la punta de… bueno, de la nariz exactamente no.

Aunque a veces, ni siquiera el riesgo importaba; bueno, en realidad si que importaba, pero, en palabras de Sirius, cuanto más riesgo, más diversión.

Y se pasaban tardes interminables, intentando cambiar el mundo con sueños y palabras, sin que nada más importase que el hecho de estar juntos, y echarse unas risas.

0O0

Sirius se rasca la barriga como un perro. A veces, como ahora, tiene más de perro que de humano, y el hecho de que anoche fuese luna llena implica que a lo mejor, todavía tiene pulgas. Está tirado en el césped, mirando las formas de las nubes, o tal vez el culo de Mary Macdonald, la amiga de Lily, que en ese momento está en el lago, con su grupo, con los apuntes desplegados delante de ellas, tumbadas bocabajo, charlando y riendo.

James está sentado con la espalda contra el tronco del árbol. Mira a las chicas que están cerca del borde del lago. Mira a Lily, obviamente, y siente deseos de ir junto a ella y decirle que la quiere, que la quiere más que a nada en el mundo. Tiene el libro de Pociones abierto sobre las piernas, y agarra el cigarro que le pasa Sirius, con dos dedos, antes de llevárselo a los labios y darle una calada. Tal vez con un poco de nicotina en vena se atreva.

Remus está tumbado bocabajo, con el libro de Pociones abierto ante él, y la cabeza prácticamente enterrada entre las páginas. Se puede dudar de si realmente está estudiando o se limita a dormir, pero el hecho de que no hayan pasado ni siquiera venticuatro horas desde que se convirtió en lobo deja pegada en su energía. Aunque tampoco es que importe demasiado que no esté estudiando. De los cuatro Merodeadores es el más estudioso, y no tendrá problemas en el examen de Pociones del día siguiente.

Peter está durmiendo. Si, con todas las letras. Se ha pasado la noche transformado en rata y corriendo por el bosque con sus amigos, y está rebentado. No hace ni siquiera el amago de estudiar. Tiene la cabeza acomodada entre dos raíces, usando su libro de Pociones como almohada y se tapa con su capa, estirado cuán largo es, y disfrutando de su paseo con Morfeo a pierna suelta.

Pero Sirius no duerme, y tampoco es que le guste que los demás lo hagan sin él, así que se aclara la garganta, con ese don natural que parece haber venido con él de la fábrica, y logra, que, oh, milagro, James aparte la vista de Lily durante un momento y lo mire inquisitvo. Logra también que, oh, providencia, Remus levante la cabeza de dentro del libro de Pociones y lo mire; incluso logra, valiéndose del sucio arte de la sacudida, despertar a Peter y que lo mire confuso pero atento.

—Chicos... he estado pensando...

—¿En qué has estado pensando que sea tan importante como para despertarme de mi siesta?— si, al parecer, Remus ha estado durmiendo, y además, aunque eso tal vez venga dentro del pack de licántropo, tiene bastante mal despertar.

—Mañana empezamos los exámenes de los EXTASIS — dice Sirius con un tono reverencial que normalmente no utiliza.

—Si, y tal vez deberíais estar estudiando en lugar de hacer el vago— suelta James, todo digno, como si...

—Como si tú no hubieses estado mirándole el culo a tu Lily, que está en el lago—le dice Sirius con una media sonrisa totalmene traviesa.

—Bueno, vale, ¿qué es lo que has pensado?—se apresura a replicar James, intenando desviar sus pensamienos de Lily.

—Que... cuando terminemos Hogwarts... ¿qué va a ser de nosotros?—pregunta mirando los reflejos del sol sobre la superficie del lago—a lo mejor dejamos de hablarnos, perdemos el contacto y...

Y guarda silencio, porque ellos son lo único que tiene y le aterra perderlos. Es como una especie de nudo en el fondo del estómago, que se sube cada día un poco más, conforme se acerca el final del colegio. Y quiere pensar que seguirán estando juntos, pero sabe que su hermanito, Regulus se ha alistado a las filas de Voldemort, y es casi como si no quedase esperanza en el mundo.

—Y nada, Canuto.—le ataja James, entendiendo por donde van sus razonamientos. Siempre han estado conectados de una forma que va más allá de la comprensión humana nomal— te vendrás a mi casa y después del verano nos meteremos en la Academia de Aurores. Veremos a Colagusano y Lunático todos los días, cenaremos juntos, saldremos juntos, merodearemos en luna llena y estaremos juntos—dice con un brillo emocionado en sus ojos castaños.

—Somos los Merodeadores, Canuto... ¿Cómo vamos a separarnos?—dice Peter con una sonrisita que enseña sus incisivos superiores un poco más grandes que el resto.

—Estaremos juntos, como hasta ahora, Sirius. Y lograremos cambiar las cosas para mejor—asegura Remus, con esa confianza en sí mismo que casi da miedo.

Sirius esboza una sonrisa. Cambiarán el mundo. Ellos pueden hacerlo. Lucharán en una guerra. Y vencerán. Porque nada ni nadie obstruirá el camino hacia cumplir sus sueños. Porque ellos son los Merodeadores, y lo demás... lo demás apenas importa.

James carraspea levemente.

—Ahora, si me disculpáis—dice con una sonrisa gamberra—tengo una chica a la que pedir a salir—añade, levantándose y caminando con aire despreocupado hacia donde Lily Evans estudia con sus amigas.

Sirius, Peter y Remus se miran entre sí con cierta incredulidad, pero con idénticas sonrisas de orgullo. Su niño está a punto de saltar a la piscina, y apenas hay agua.

Ven como, a lo lejos, Evans se levanta, por algo que le dice James, y se alisa la falda, mientras se aleja de sus amigas al lado del merodeador. Ven como se detienen al lado del lago, allí donde el sol hace que el pelo de Lily brille con luz propia.

Ven como James le coloca un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y ella agacha la cabeza. Entonces James le levanta la barbilla con dos dedos y se quedan mirándose el uno al otro durante un instante. Entonces, es Lily quien da el primer paso y Sirius, Peter y Remus ven como su niño se hace mayor gracias a Evans, que lo está besando, con los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Sirius se vuelve hacia los otros dos y les dedica una sonrisa entre orgullosa y burlona.

—¿Habéis visto?—dice con cierto tonito de euforía—Os dije que al final sería que sí—añade con petulancia.

Y se siente feliz. Feliz por James, que es casi más que un hermano. Feliz porque sí. Porque tal vez sí que quedase un poco de esperanza en el mundo. Esperanza para ellos.

Para cumplir sus sueños.

* * *

_Mmmmm. Me temo que no es, exactamente, lo que se pedía, pero ha sido lo único que he sido capaz de escribir, así que... no seais muy duras conmigo. Espero que os haya gustado, y eso. Objetos arrojadizos, que sean blandos, gracias._

* * *

**Thaly**


End file.
